


Who I want to be

by SnowKnightDreamer



Series: Pregame lovers [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Its almost midnight and I need pregame fluff, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKnightDreamer/pseuds/SnowKnightDreamer
Summary: As the deadline for applications draws near, Ouma and Saihara go over on who they want to be.





	Who I want to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I kind of just want to let yall know that this series isn't in any particular order, and some won't really have a connection to one another. Just want to get that out there just in case.

Saihara took out a laminated stack of papers out from a folder and walked to the bed. He smiled excitedly, a little bit of drool was even threatening to come out. Kokichi sat next to him with his own laminated papers in his hand. The deadline for applications was so so close..t heir ideas had to be perfect.  
The shorter of the two looked up at him with a nervous expression.  
"Um...you...go first."  
Saihara took a deep breath and began his ramblings.  
"I really want to be the Ultimate Detective. The characters that have that talent are soo cool! And not to mention..." Drool began to run down his cheek, "An Ultimate Detective hasn't been the blackened yet." He turned his gaze from the laminated sheets to Kokichi. His hand reached out and gently stroked the other's cheek. "I would love to kill my beloved..to make an murder that will be the greatest of all time. And an execution that will make everyone cry in pain!" A gross laugh left his lips. Saihara's face felt as if it was on fire..  
Kokichi stared at him before smiling fondly and humming.  
"That sounds like a wonderful plan, Shuuichi.." Kokichi took a deep breath and began to read off his papers.  
"I don't know what talent I would want to have. I think..I would want to be something like...the Ultimate Lucky student. As for my fate...I want to be a victim. I want to die by your hand, Shuuichi." He looked at him and smiled, a faint blush starting to form. "I'm so useless that I would just be better of being killed by you. And even then, I would probably be one of those victims that is just barely alive when the group finds me! Ahaha...I want to be the pathetic victim, and I want to be killed by you, Shuuichi!" Ouma was practically panting as this point, however, Saihara was frowning.  
"No...that's wrong." Saihara pulled Ouma into a hug. "You're not useless. How many times do I have to remind you, beloved?" He gently kissed the other and ran his fingers through his hair. "Kokichi isn't useless...Kokichi isn't worthless...Kokichi is a wonderful person who makes me happy. If Kokichi was going to be a victim, he would be the fan favorite victim. The one that everyone falls in love with, the one that makes everyone cry when they see their death. Kokichi is a wonderful person...that I love so much."  
Ouma's face flushed red and he looked away. "R..right..I"m sorry.." He leaned into Saihara's touch. "...you know...there...is another role that...I'm hoping we both get..."  
He laid his head on Saihara's shoulder, "I want us...to be in the surviving party. I want to live happily with you..Shuuichi. i want us to make it to the very end."  
Saihara smiled and kissed Ouma's forehead. "Alright. If they don't give me the role of a killer, then I'll make sure to get us to the very end. For another happy ending with my beloved Kokichi."


End file.
